


Những sinh vật bé nhỏ

by stephenymush



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Có thể thuộc vũ trụ Slipping into Entropy, M/M, Retirement
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephenymush/pseuds/stephenymush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Một viễn cảnh khác.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Những sinh vật bé nhỏ

"Tại sao chú không đi được?"

 

Lần đầu tiên thằng nhóc gặp ông chú cũng đã là hai, ba năm về trước. Mái tóc xanh lá ngả vàng úa với đôi mắt kỳ lạ luôn tăng tác dụng đáng sợ của nụ cười trên môi, chễm chệ trên chiếc xe lăn như kẻ trị vì ngả ngớn trên ngai vàng, ông chú doạ nó một phen chết khiếp.

 

Thế đấy, xung quanh nó ai ai cũng xa lánh ông chú bởi vì nụ cười ấy.

 

"Hử?"

 

Một vài năm trôi qua, nó dần quen với ông chú kỳ quặc ấy. Mọi người thì không.

 

"Chân chú, bị gì sao?"

 

Đôi khi nó ngẫm, có khi nào đôi mắt của ông chú mới thôi  _kỳ lạ_. Sáng quắc, nhìn mọi thứ xung quanh giống cách nó nhìn một món đồ chơi đã "hết thời", vốn từ ít ỏi của nó chỉ miêu tả được đến vậy.

 

"Nhóc con, chui từ đâu ra thế? Cãi lời mẹ nhóc à?"

 

"Sao chú biết mẹ cháu nói những gì với cháu được?"

 

Ông chú phá lên cười, và  _ôi,_ ông chú lại làm nó nhớ đến tập phim kinh dị nó vừa xem tuần trước, thế là nó lùi một bước. Ông chú bắt gặp hành động của nó và ngừng cười- không không, dường như khoé môi ông chú vẫn còn nhoẻn lên rất khẽ.

 

"Và đó, sinh vật bé nhỏ, chính là lý do vì sao ta biết."

 

/./

 

Quả thật mẹ nó có dặn. "Đừng bao giờ bén mảng đến biệt thự nhà Wayne."

 

Nó chỉ biết dạ ran, biết tỏng có thắc mắc cũng chỉ nhận được cái lắc đầu của mẹ. Mọi người ở đây đều như thế, hễ nhắc đến ông chú là họ lại mang vẻ thần thần bí bí, âm giọng khẽ khàng mà bàn tán sau khi xua nó đi nơi khác.

 

Đó là thái độ của mọi người đối với ông chú có đôi mắt kỳ lạ. Còn với người đàn ông thích mặc đồ đen hay ở bên ông chú đó, nó chỉ có thể dùng từ "kính cẩn" để hình dung. Đó là chú Wayne.

 

Chú Wayne xuất hiện bên cạnh ông chú từ những ngày đầu tiên. Ánh mắt lãnh đạm, mái tóc vuốt ngược về sau, chiếc áo cổ lọ đen tuyền quấn lấy chú như một bức ngăn giữa chú và thế giới bên ngoài, hoàn toàn tương phản với ông chú với bộ cánh sặc sỡ (đặc biệt là mái tóc xanh lá kia).

 

Nó cũng chẳng ngạc nhiên giống mọi người khi biết chú Wayne ở cùng ông chú, ông chú là người tàn tật kia mà, không phải chú Wayne thì ai sẽ chăm sóc cho ông chú?

 

Nó chỉ không hiểu vì sao mỗi sáng chú Wayne đều hôn lên đôi bàn chân của ông chú kỳ quặc, nỉ non những câu "Xin lỗi." vỡ vụn.

 

/./

 

"Chú có chán không?"

 

"Chán cái gì?"

 

Hôm sau nó lại mò tới, ông chú kỳ quặc chỉ nhìn nó rồi khẽ cười, đôi mắt lạ lẫm hiện rõ hai chữ 'thú vị'. Ông chú cũng chẳng buồn xua nó đi nữa.

 

"Ngồi một chỗ."

 

Phát ra tiếng cười khúc khích sâu trong cổ họng, ông chú bâng quơ:

 

"Không."

 

"Thật sao?"

 

"Ừ, nhóc."

 

"Chú không cảm thấy gì thật sao?"

 

"Ồ khôngkhôngkhôngKHÔNG! Ta nói thế bao giờ, nhóc con?"

 

"Thế... thế chú-" Thằng nhóc chợt giật mình bởi cơn bộc phát bất ngờ của ông chú, nhưng cũng nhanh hệt như lúc sự điên dại xuất hiện trong đáy mắt ông chú, nó biến mất để lại cái nhìn tuyệt vọng và tình yêu và chiến thắng và nỗi đau và một lời thầm thì: 

 

"Sự hoàn thiện." 

 


End file.
